German patent documents DE 107 57 763 and EP 1 042 643 B1 discuss a device for determining the wheel and/or axle geometry of motor vehicles using an optical measuring device having at least two image recording devices. This is a so-called stereo measurement system having binocular (stereo) image recording devices. Such binocular image recording devices are elaborate and expensive.
In other axle measuring systems, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,792, measurement targets having control point fields are used, which have to be manufactured with a high degree of precision and are therefore also expensive. In addition, such high-precision measurement targets can easily be damaged or deformed during everyday operations in the workshop, resulting in uncontrollable measurement errors.